This Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) - Phase I project is to determine the feasibility of developing a software product to be used in routine magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of spinal disorders for the purpose of generating anatomic representations and alternate views of suspect anatomy without requiring additional scanning time. The study will address technical questions regarding MR data acquisition, image generation, and image presentation while developing a prototypical software product.